Molten metal pumps have been used for years for pumping or moving ferrous and nonferrous molten metal, including without limitation, aluminum.
It is desirable to provide an improved rotor or impeller system for molten metal pumps, including one which provides for the passage of particles of a pre-determined size between the impeller and the pump base.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved molten metal pump particle passage system.